Helmet-mounted lights are known. For example, JET Lites LLC of Santa Cruz, Calif., as well as other manufacturers, offers battery-powered lights that can be mounted to bicycle or other sports or safety helmets. Such helmet-mounted lights typically include a bracket to which a light is pivotally mounted. A base plate attached to the bracket allows the assembly to be secured to a helmet with the use of straps or other securing means. Helmet-mounted lights, especially for use in connection with mountain biking or other similar sports, presents certain safety issues that, prior to the invention described herein, have not been adequately addressed. Specifically, a light body mounted to a helmet presents a feature that, during a fall where the user's helmet contacts the ground for example, can catch the ground or otherwise be problematic during a fall. For example, the helmet-mounted light may catch the ground causing the user's helmet to shift and, therefore, not work optimally or properly and possibly place added stress on the user's head or neck during a fall. Accordingly, a need in the art exists for methods and apparatuses that provide an attachment for a helmet-mounted light that addresses the safety concerns discussed above. The present invention substantially fulfills this need.